


Melody

by puffythepig



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Firelord Zuko, Fluff, M/M, Parent AU, alternative universe, au where sokka and zuko get married and adopt a little earthbender together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Kala, Sokka and Zuko’s daughter, is a feisty, energy-filled 5 year old. One day she decides that she won’t go to sleep until her Papa Zuko comes and sings her a song—even if she has to interrupt an important meeting of his.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 251





	Melody

Kala raced around the fire palace’s halls, her father Zuko’s cape tied around her forehead as her other father Sokka chased after her.

The small earth bender flipped her hand and caused a slab of earth to pull up from the ground right in front of Sokka, causing him to slam into it. She let out a triumphant cheer before cartwheeling into the fire palace’s throne room. 

With the eyes of several councilmen and her other father’s eyes glued to her, she let out a giggle and hopped into the fire lord’s arms.

Zuko tensed up as those around the room glanced at each other, not sure if they were allowed to laugh. “Kala, what are you doing?”

Sokka hurried into the room, rubbing at his nose, which now was swelling. “I’m sorry, Zuko, she said she refuses to take her nap until you can come and tuck her in,” He tried his best to whisper the words as he tried to pry his daughter from her other father’s arms. Squirming, the five year old started to whine loudly.

Zuko nodded and glanced around the room at the tense meeting. He tried to shish his daughter’s whines, but soon she was screaming, refusing to let go of him. Clearing his throat, Zuko stood suddenly, taking his daughter firmly in his arms. “Meeting postponed. We will continue tomorrow.” 

Slowly the room began to drain itself and the two fathers made their way to the nursery. “Are you sure postponing your meeting like that was a good idea? I mean, wasn’t this one important?”

Zuko shrugged. “It’s fine, Sokka, really. Today we were just discussing some trading with the Earth Kingdom, nothing big. Now, are you alright?” He set his daughter down in her little bed and reached his hand up to his husband’s swollen nose. 

Sokka winced slightly but gave a smile anyways. “I’m alright. Nothing a little ice won’t fix.” The water tribe man gazed down at his daughter, who attempted to stop her own crying, wiping at her nose.

Kala pulled herself to her knees and reached her chubby hands up as well, cupping Sokka’s face. “I’m sorry Dadda,” she pouted, “didn’t mean to hurt ya.” 

Sokka shook his head and lifted the child up, kissing her cheeks as if she were still a toddler. Finally setting the giggling girl down in her bed, the water tribe man kissed the top of her head softly. “It’s alright, Muddybuddy. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Zuko rolled his eyes, amused at the nickname for the child before creating a little spark of fire with his hands, the orange eyes of the child glued to it. “Now, I heard someone couldn’t sleep?”

Nodding, Kala snuggled herself underneath her blanket, her eyes unmoving from the inferno orb. “I wanted to hear the lullaby that Grandpa songs when comes to visit, but Dadda couldn’t ‘member the words.”

“I see.” Zuko shot his husband an amused glance. Together, they started to hum as Zuko started to sing. “It’s a long, long way to Ba Sing Se.”

“It’s a long, long way to Ba Sing Se,” Kala repeated, yawning loudly. 

“But the girls in the city, they look so pretty,” Sokka sang softly, pinching his daughter’s cheek.

“And they kiss so sweet that you’ve really got to meet,” Kala belted out, pulling her father’s down so she could place a gentle kiss on each of their cheeks.”

Laughing, Sokka and Zuko shared an amused grin as they finished the song, “The girls from Ba Sing Se!” 

Kala let out a loud yawn as the song finished and her fathers smiled down at her. 

“Now, Sokka, let’s go and get your nose patched up...” Zuko murmured, leading his husband away from the scene with a satisfied smile.


End file.
